Old Habits Die Hard
by catchtheestars
Summary: Betrayal never hurt so good. OCxHwoarangxJulia [drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this turned out to be drabbles instead of an actual story. I actually wrote this story for the sake of the last chapter. Anyways, I hope you readers like this. Sorry that the chapters are so short!

* * *

When Hwoarang showed up at her door, drunk and out of his mind, Sora couldn't help but shake her head as she helped him into her apartment. He was usually a very responsible drinker but tonight, it seems like he had completely let himself go. Hwoarang's current state worried her; if he allowed himself to become like this, then something serious must've happened. Sora let him sleep on her bed and she took off his shoes, placing them by the nightstand.

She found out, days later, that Julia had broken up with him.

It wasn't long before Hwoarang went back to his old self. He was laughing again and he didn't drink as much anymore. Sora knew better, though. Something was off; Master Baek agreed with her. Hwoarang's eyes had eyes lost their playful glow and there were no more mischievous smirks. When he joked around, his jokes were meaner, and his sense of humor seemed to have changed.

Sora could only sigh as she thought over this change in Hwoarang. She wished she could do something to help him...but she knew he would never see her in that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!"

Sora waved to her co-workers as they crossed the street. They invited her to eat tteokbokki with them but she politely declined, telling them that she was tired and left a mess at home.

She was extremely surprised to bump into Hwoarang, who was lounging outside of a bar. They rarely encountered each other at night-Hwoarang was usually out with Julia-but Sora was always happy to see him.

"Hi Hwoarang!"

He coolly acknowledged her with a nod.

"Just got off work?"

"Yeah. I'm heading home to clean the apartment."

"I'll walk with you."

They walked in silence to Sora's apartment building. Sora didn't mind, though; it was nice to see him by himself for once.

"Thanks for the other day, Sora," Sora looked up at him quizzically, "for letting me crash at your place."

"It's fine. You know you're always welcomed to come over," she peered up at him; his face was expressionless, "are you okay?"

"It's nothing I can't handle."

Sora sighed and pursed her lips. It seems like he wasn't ready to talk about Julia yet, and she wasn't going to push him to talk about her until he was ready.

As Sora stood in the elevator, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I wonder if Hwoarang always walked Julia home."


	3. Chapter 3

Hwoarang found himself beginning to spend more time with Sora. He discovered that he liked being with her, but there was something very wrong with how he was treating her, and he knew it. Everything that Sora did, whether she knew it or not, reminded him of Julia. The way she laughed, the way her lips curved into a kind smiled, the way her eyes sparkled when they looked at Hwoarang…they were all to familiar.

"Hwoarang, is something wrong?"

Hwoarang shook his head to clear his thoughts; he had forgotten that Sora was sitting beside him.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the movie?"

"I am, but it's no fun if I'm the only one."

Hwoarang chuckled and rested his cheek in his palm with his elbow popped up on the arm of the seat. He secretly glanced at Sora, who was immersed in the movie. He frowned when she pulled her legs into her chest; except for appearance, Sora dangerously resembled Julia.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you afraid of being a rebound? What if Hwoarang's just using you?"

Sora waved her hand dismissively at her co-worker.

"Please, I'm not good enough to be a rebound. Besides, he's just a friend. There's no way he's romantically interested in me."

Sora's co-worker stared at her skeptically but said nothing when Hwoarang walked into the store. Sora's heart skipped a few beats when she saw him. He was dressed in jeans and black shoes and he was wearing a black muscle shirt and his usual motorcycle goggles atop his head. His lips were curved in a delicious smile and he waved to her.

"Oh, you're working today?"

Sora rolled her eyes; she'd already told Hwoarang her work schedule and he had a fairly decent memory.

"What do you want?"

"I would like some customer service, please."

Sora laughed and resisted the urge to reach over the counter and smack Hwoarang's arm.

"What would you like to drink, sir?"

"I'll just take a caramel frappe with two shots and a chocolate donut."

Sora rung up Hwoarang's order and she made his frappe and bagged the donut.

"I didn't know you drank frappes."

"I don't, but you talk about them so much and you mentioned that the caramel frappe was your favorite so I thought I'd try it. Besides, with a chocolate donut in hand, you can't go wrong."

Sora laughed and made the caramel frappe before bagging the donut in a little bag. She waved as Hwoarang left. Sora's co-worker returned and she smirked at Sora.

"Not interested, huh? If my ears heard correctly, I think he just flirted with you."

Sora blushed and busied herself with cleaning the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora didn't know why Hwoarang wanted her to come over to his apartment. He sounded strange on the phone but he wouldn't say anything else except that he wanted her to come over. She knocked on the door and stumbled back a few steps when the door quickly swung open. Hwoarang was standing in the doorway, shirtless and sexy.

"You're here. Come in."

Sora nodded and she went into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She had barely taken off her shoes when Hwoarang wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. She had always dreamed of the day when Hwoarang would kiss her but she didn't think it would actually happen.

Sora sighed when Hwoarang pulled away slightly.

"Sora, I…I need release. I need…you."

Sora nodded and quickly shed her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She understood what Hwoarang was asking of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was probably just a rebound, but at least she was helping in some sort of way. After all...she loved him. As Hwoarang kissed her again, Sora chuckled to herself; her mentality was messed up.

"I'm yours." She whispered against his lips.

Hwoarang carried her in his arms and whisked her away to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwoarang reflected on his behavior last night. He had called Sora over and without really asking for her consent, he took advantage of her. Sora was compliant, though, and she never once asked him to stop nor did she push away. Hwoarang felt ashamed of himself and he groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. Sora stirred and her eyes fluttered awake. She blushed, remembering their current state, and she quickly turned her back to Hwoarang.

"Good morning." She said softly.

Hwoarang chuckled to himself; what a cute reaction.

"Good morning. Aren't you cold?"

Sora shyly faced him, clutching the blanket to cover herself.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

Hwoarang reached out and poked Sora's cheek.

"I should be the one asking you that."

Sora smiled slightly but her smile faded.

"Well, it's just that…you cried last night and…"

Hwoarang frowned slightly. He remembered crying when memories of Julia flooded back into his mind. He had snapped out of his thoughts, though, when Sora cupped his face and whispered words of comfort to him. He glanced at Sora, who was sitting up now.

"I'm okay now."

Maybe he could start liking Sora.


	7. Chapter 7

It was unexpected when Julia showed up at Sora's workplace. She asked Sora if they could talk for a few moments. Sora asked her manager for a break and they sat down at a table outside of the shop. Sora gave Julia a cup of peach tea on the house.

"How's Hwoarang?"

Sora fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"He's doing well. He's back to his old self again."

A smile graced Julia's lips and she traced the handle of the teacup with her long fingers.

Sora felt extremely incompetent when she looked at Julia. Julia was slim and beautiful with dark eyes and full lashes. Her skin was beautifully sunkissed and her long black hair was tied in a loose braid. Her green dress fit her perfectly and it complimented her skintone; even her sandals and her feet looked perfect.

"I was worried about Hwoarang after we broke up. You know how he can be a little…extreme at times."

Sora nodded, but she really didn't know.

"I broke up with him because I needed space. Sometimes, being with Hwoarang is so…smothering. I love being with him but I feel like he limits me and keeps me from achieving my full potential and I feel like I am doing the same to him. You understand, don't you, Sora?"

Sora nodded again and tried to smile.

Julia changed the topic and continued talking. Sora found herself drawn to how Julia held herself. She was intelligent and calm and she was passionate about the things she talked about. The entire time they talked, Julia maintained steady eyecontact and smiled.

Sora sighed; no wonder Hwoarang was so brokenhearted.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora stared at Hwoarang, wide-eyed.

"You want me to what?"

Hwoarang chuckled and gently flicked her forehead; Sora's hand flew to cover her forehead and she pouted.

"I'm going to a tournament and I want you to come with me. It would be nice to have a cheerleader."

Sora calculated the pros and cons of going.

"When is it?"

"In two days."

"In two days?! That's too short of a notice! I can't ask off of work!"

Hwoarang sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just go all by myself then."

Sora frowned slightly and crossed her arms across her chest. Once upon a time, she said to herself that she would do anything for Hwoarang. Would she stay true to her word?

Sora sighed loudly, drawing Hwoarang's attention.

"Fine. I'll ask my manager if I could take a few days off."

Hwoarang smiled and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Thanks, Sora. I'll come get you in two days."

Sora waved as Hwoarang left. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The other fighters were mingling as the roster was being set up and Sora stuck close to Hwoarang. She didn't know anyone and made sure to stay away from the shady looking fighters. She noticed that Hwoarang was frozen in place and she wondered what made him so surprised. She followed his gaze and her heart dropped.

Julia walked over and greeted her warmly before turning her attention to Hwoarang.

"Hello, Hwoarang. It's been a while."

"Y-yeah."

She smiled and started talking about the tournament. Sora shifted uncomfortably beside Hwoarang as she observed him. He was falling in love all over again; his clenched fists and pink cheeks were obvious indications. Sora sighed and slipped away, deciding to give them some time alone. That was probably something Hwoarang had been longing for.

Sora didn't know why she felt so defeated. The feeling of having lost a war loomed over Sora's shoulders throughout the entire tournament. Hwoarang easily won his fights, though he escaped a few with grave injuries, but he was still motivated to fight. There was something about him that Sora didin't notice until the tournament started. Maybe seeing Julia again had something to do with it.

Sora was so caught up in her thoughts and worries that she didn't even notice the cloth that covered her mouth to smother her screams.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** If you listen to"Oogway's Ascension" from Kung Fu Panda with the second half of this chapter...*sniff sniff* TT_TT

...or is it just me?

* * *

When Sora woke up, she found that she ached in places she'd never ached before. She gasped when she discovered that she was locked inside some sort of glass tube. It was about ten feet tall and there was a lid at the very top. She felt like she was in some sort of test tube.

"Sora!"

Sora looked around to see who had called her name. Julia was trapped in her own tube and they were a few feet apart from each other. Julia was struggling to break out of the tube; she was punching and kicking with all her might.

"Julia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It seems like we're bring held hostage."

Sora's mind whirled and she placed her hands on the glass. They seemed quite thick and reminded her of the glass tanks at the aquarium.

Sora heard footsteps and her eyes lit up when she saw Hwoarang emerging from the door. Sora and Julia shouted his name in unison.

"Sora! Julia! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

Sora's heart pounded excitedly when Hwoarang ran up to her tube and began looking around for a way to open it.

"Hwoarang, I'm so glad you found me!"

Hwoarang flashed a quick smile.

"Me, too, Sora."

He stopped when he heard a noise and he whirled around, fists up in defensive mode.

Heihachi calmly strode into the room, carefully eyeing the three people across from him.

"I see you have found the hostages."

"Is this the fruit of your poor sportsmanship, old man? Let them go. They don't have anything to do with our fight."

"Oh, you don't understand, Hwoarang. This is my reward to you-your prize, if you choose to think of it that way."

Sora felt the blood draining from her face. She didn't like what Heihachi was implying.

"What are you talking about, old man? I'm leaving with both of them!"

Heihachi held a finger up and shook it at Hwoarang.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're too naive, Hwoarang. You see, your prize is a choice: your former lover...or your friend."

Hwoarang dropped his fists and they hung loosely by his side. His shoulders slumped,

"You're kidding me."

"I never kid. You must make your decision...now."

Heihachi snapped his fingers and suddenly, a loud whooshing sound was heard.

Sora screamed when water began to spout from the bottom of the tube. She pounded on the tube and screamed for Hwoarang. Julia was doing the same. Hwoarang whirled around and cursed as he searched for something-anything-that would be strong enough to break through the glass.

The water was up to Sora's knees now. Heihachi tossed something towards Hwoarang; it was a key.

"That key opens both tanks. Oh, but be careful; once you open one, the other will be condemned to die."

Hwoarang stared at the key, pain evident in his eyes. He looked at Sora, then to Julia, and then back at Sora.

She smiled at him, her eyes full of hope. Hwoarang thought back to the times he spent with her. He thought of the sound of her laugh and the way her lips curved into a sly smile when she was hiding something from him. He thought of the way her hand fit perfectly into his and he remembered the night they spent together and how happy he was with her.

Then he turned to look at Julia...and all those feelings came flooding back like a typhoon.

Sora gasped when Hwoarang finally moved; it seemed like he'd been standing there for forever. Her smile faded when he ran to Julia's tank an inserted the key into the control panel without hesitation. Her tank burst open and Hwoarang easily caught her body in the outflow of the water.

"I see you've made your choice. Now, say goodbye to your friend."

"No!"

Hwoarang ran to Sora's tank and began pounding on it as hard as he could. The water was now at her neck and Sora was gasping for air while trying to stay afloat. Hwoarang met Sora's gaze and instantly knew that he'd made the wrong choice. Her eyes were filled with hurt and tears flowed from her eyes. Her heart was threatening to explode and a sob escaped from her throat.

"I...I thought…"

"Sora!"

Hwoarang cried out when the water quickly filled the tank; Sora was now fully submerged in the water. The building began to shake and Julia quickly grabbed Hwoarang's arm, pulling him away.

"Heihachi's going to blow up the building! We have to go now!"

"No, I-"

Sora's lungs hurt and already, she could tell her vision was fading. She could faintly make out the retreating forms of Hwoarang and Julia. She sighed to herself and gave in to the lack of air.

_Is this what betrayal feels like? _Sora wondered to herself.

She still had so many regrets, but at least Hwoarang would be happy.

Sora hoped to meet Hwoarang again in another lifetime.

* * *

The End.


End file.
